Otanjoubi Omedetou Nee-san
by afromutiara.ramadhani
Summary: Uchiha Itachi saat ini sedang berulang tahun. Pein sebagai ketua akatsuki berencana menghibur Itachi dengan cara mendatangkan seseorang yang spesial baginya! Siapakah dia?


Hari sudah mulai siang, semua anggota akatsuki sedang berkumpul dan membicarakan hal apa yang akan dilakukan mereka untuk minggu ini. Tapi… ada salah satu anggota yang sedang duduk diatas pohon dia sedang memandang langit dengan muka yang datar. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Itachi yang melakukan hal tersebut. Sebener nya jauh didalam lubuk hati nya dia sedang memikirkan desa nya yg ia cintai dan adik nya Sasuke.

"Itachi sedang apa diatas sana?" tanya Deidara. "Entahlah mungkin bersemedi?" sahut Zetsu begitu saja.

"-_- bersemedi untuk apa? Apa dia menjadi pengikut nya Hidan ._.?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Mungkin :v tapi dia tak pernah melakukan ritual sepertiku" jawab Hidan polos.

"Mana ada orang yang mau melakukan ritual bodoh mu yang tak jelas itu! Mending nyari uang, kan lumayan buat makan :v"

"Hey!" bentak Pain dengan keras, seketika semua pada diam. 5 menit berlalu, tak ada suara yg terdengar. "Hmm…" gumam Pain sementara sambil menatap itachi yang sedang duduk. _Aku benar-benar kasian kepadanya. Sekarang kan hari ulang tahun nya dan seharus nya dia bergembira.. selama ini dia hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, aku harus bias membuat nya tersenyum J._

"Baiklah, sekarang aku punya rencana" kata Pain dengan senyum nya yang super misterius. "Kita harus pergi sekarang juga" lanjut nya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Itachi?" tanya Kisame.

"Biarkan saja dia" Mereka terpaksa meninggalkan Itachi sendiri karena itu merupakan perintah dari leader.

_Sasuke apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudah makan? Apa kau bias tidur nyenyak tanpa memikirkan dendam mu kepada ku? Apa kau mendapatkan teman yang dapat kau percayai? Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku melakukan ini demi kau.. seandainya kau mengetahui yang sebenar nya :") _Ucap Itachi dalam hati. Dia tak peduli anggota nya telah pergi meninggalkan nya.

Mereka sudah pergi cukup jauh untuk membicarakan suatu rencana yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Ja…." Omongan Pain tiba-tiba langsung dipotong oleh Hidan seenak Jidat -_-

"Pfft.. apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Ini sudah cukup jauh! Dan membuang banyak waktu karena aku ingin melakukan ritual -_-"

"Heh? Ritual? Dalam keadaan seprti ini masih mikirin ritual? Helloooo..! denger gak sih lo? Lo udah motong ucapan leader dan sekarang malah ngebentak! Mikir dong mikir!" ucap Deidara kasar sambil tersenyum sinis K.

"Apa kata mu?! Gue bunuh juga lo Deidara! Seni mu ga berguna untuk ngelawan ritual gue! Seni lo itu hal terbodoh yang pernah ada!" jawab Hidan tak mau kalah.

Sasori merasa tersinggung akan perkataan Hidan yang tadi, _Dia mengejek arti tentang Seni?! Awas loh ya Hidan!_

"Tadi apa katamu barusan?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba karena tidak terima.

"Seni adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ada"

"Hahahah.. kau salah! Justru sebalik nya! Seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi sesuatu yang dapat di kembangkan dan dilestarikan, dia tidak akan punah sekalipun ada orang yang ingin membunuh SENI! Karena mereka yang diluar sana adalah penerus generasi yang akan mengembangkan arti dari SENI yang sesungguh nya dan bla bla bla bla…" jelas Sasori dengan panjang lebar, mirip seprti squidwerd saat menjelaskan apa itu seni kepada Spongebob dan Patrick (?).

"Sasori no danna! Kau salah seni itu adalah ledakan! Jadi seni itu bersifat sementara saja unn !" bentak Deidara.

"Hei ini kapan berhenti debat nya -_- jika kita seperti ini kita akan mudah ditemukan oleh Itachi" Tobi mulai angkat bicara karena sudah pusing mendengar perdebatan mereka.

"Kalian hanya memikirkan tentang SENI atau ritual bodoh atau apapun itu yang hanya membuang waktu saja! Sebaiknya kalian mengikuti jejak ku saja, mencari uang sebanyak-banyak nya K" kata Kakuzu tiba-tiba. (Ini orang jbjb ajah yak -_-)

"What the HELL?!" teriak Hidan

"Ini pada emosi semua yak -_- gue siram juga pake air" kata Kisame sambil bawa ember dan..

PYARRRRR

Kisame beneran nyiram mereka pake air ._. seketika semua pada diam lalu menatap Kisame dengan mata tajam, mereka berjalan semakin dekat dan dekat dan….

"ENOUGH!"

Sebuah terikan yang cukup keras membuat langkah mereka terhenti.

_Siapa yang teriak sekenceng ini ?! _

_Woi! Sapa yang teriak tuh?! Gue bunuh juga tuh orang-_-_

_Yang teriak tadi siap-siap mati mengenaskan dengan C3 milik gue! _

_Teriakan lo bikin kuping gue budge tau?! Gue jual juga lo ntar!_

_Hahahah.. Garing lo! Barbie gue jadi pada retek kan gara-gara lo (?)_

_Helehh ini belom seberapa broo! Belum setingkat dengan teriakan juubi broh! Untung-untung kuping gue ga budeg ._. _batin Tobi seakan-akan dia ngeremehin gitu (u.u)

Berbeda dengan Kisame yang ketakutan karena yang teriak tadi adalah …

"Leader?!" pekik mereka saat melihat kebelakang

GLEKK..

"Kalian.. lupa dengan apa yang kita bicarakan tadi ya?!" kata Pain geram.

_Mampus gue! _pekik Deidara.

5 menit berlalu…

"Oke kita langsung to the point ajh! Sekarang kan ulang tahun Itachi…" omongan Pain langsung dipotong oleh Hidan. (gapunya malu apa ya-_-)

"WHAT THE?! ITACHI ULTAH?"

"….."

"Dan rencana ku kali ini adalah membuat Itachi berekspresi"

"Berekspresi maksud leader?" tanya Tobi.

"Maksudnya itu supaya mimik dari wajah Itachi keluar loh… Ngerti?"

"Oalah.. ngerti2" jawab mereka serempak.

"Kisame, apakah bisa membuat Itachi berekspresi?" tanya Pain.

"Hmm.. selama ini saya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Dia terlalu dingin dan datar" jelas Kisame. "Tak ada satu orang pun yang dapat mengubah hidup nya dan membuat mimik wajah nya terukir kembali. Tapi Cuma ada satu orang yang bisa melakukan hal ini…" lanjut nya dengan serius.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Konan.

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

Semuanya terdiam… tak ada suara yang berkicau satu pun selama 10 menit (krik krik krik :v)

"Emmm tapi bagaimana kita membawa nya kesini? Bukan nya dia sudah membenci Itachi?" tanya Konan yang memecahkan suasana yg tegang ini.

"Benar juga ya K" jawab Sasori

"Ngapain juga nyariin diaa toh dia udah membenci Itachi -_-" kata Hidan asal nyerocos. Tiba-tiba….

"Sinrai Tensei!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak hidan yang terpental sampe nyangkut dipohon

'GLEK'

Semua pada ketakutan ngeliat Hidan yang di lempar jauh-jauh sama Jutsu nya Pain -,-

"Hmmmmmmm Cuma ada satu cara untuk membawanya kembali" ucap Pain misterius dengan memajang muka ingin membunuh terlihat aura syaiton yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"So-soukaa"

"Umm leader cara apa yang akan kita gunakan untuk membawa sasuke?" tanya Tobi. Pein tidak menjawab apa-apa tapi dia member isyarat untuk segera pergi ke sebuah tempat. Kira-kira kemana ya?

"Kakashi sensei!" panggil seorang anak berambut nanas

"Hmm?" jawab Kakashi

"Ano eto.. kita mau kemana tebayo? Tanya anak berambut nanas dengan ucapan nya yang lucu, Ya siapa lagi kalo bukan Naruto yup Uzumaki Naruto!

"Hmm kita akan mencari tempat penginapan yang disana terdapat onsen nya, tidak apa-apakan istirahat sehari dulu?" tanya Kakashi sensei kepada ketiga muridnya

"Baiklah kalo gitu" jawab seorang gadis dengan rambut pink sebahu dan mata hijau muda yang bersinar, yup dia bernama Haruno Sakura

"Hn" jawab seorang pemuda yang gayanya cool dan dingin, dia berasal dri Clan yang elit siapa lagi kalo bukan Uchiha Sasuke

"Misi kita kali ini cukup menguras cakra loh! Jadi supaya kita punya cadangan energy kita harus beristirahat dulu sementara dan memikirkan strategi"

"Yosssha!" teriak naruto. Pffft dia mulai gegabahan lagi

Kakashi sensei hanya melirik naruto _anak ini… sepertinya dia memiliki sebuah keistimewaan _.

"Itu dia! Aku merasakan cakra dariclan uchiha yang lain selain tobi" Kisame berbisik kepada Pein.

"Minna! Kali ini kalian semua harus berubah menjadi perempuan" ucap Pein yang membuat semua anggota nya shock._.

"APAAAAA?!" teriak Deidara

"-_- apa tidak ada cara lain kah leader?" tanya Sasori

"Aku tidak menyangka.. hiks ternyata le…leader itu seorang yang lekong.. hiks" Hidan merintih sedih lebay -_-.

"Kauuuuu… :( " Pein menggeram mendengar ucapan Hidan

"E-eh? Anoo e-eto.. ummm.. Leader emang paling TOP deh!" Hidan mulai bertingkah aneh sampe berkeringat dingin -_- _Duh mati gue bisa-bisa kalo dilempar pake sinrai tensei-_- Duhhhh guee begoo! _

Pein mengepalkan tangan nya dengan memunculkan aura setan yang ingin membunuh. "Kauu… SINRAI TENSEI!"

"Uwaaaaaa!" teriak Hidan dan dia terpental sangat jauh. Semua anggota akatsuki pada diem. Mereka ketakutan jika terkena Jutsu nya Pein ._.

"Jadi kalian harus berubah seperti ini"

_Harem no Jutsu _

BOFFF

Semua pada mendelik tajam melihat Pein berubah jadi cewek termasuk si Konan. "Le-leader?!" pekik mereka sampe mimisan-_-

"KALIAN HARUS BERUBAH SEPERTI INI MENGERTI! JIKA KALIAN TIDAK INGIN BERUBAH MENJADI INI.. NASIB KALIAN AKAN SEPERTI HIDAN!" tegas Pein

"Haik!"

_Harem no Jutsu!_

BOFFF

"Leader! Tobi sudah cantik kan? Awww" kata Tobi dengan gaya super girly-_-

Tiba-tiba Hidan muncul kayak setan gembel-_- "Le-leaderr?! Kau sungguh…" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-kata nya Hidan langsung dipukul oleh Zetsu

PLAKK

"Eh lu bego atau bego sih -_-?! Jangan bicara sembarangan di depan Leader! Cepat berubah seperti kita ini!" bisik Sasori dengan nada mengancam.

"Baiklah… _Harem no Jutsu!_"

BOFFF

"Haii cowok ;;)" Hidan langsung berlagak genit di depan semuanya -_-

"Lo kayak nya kelainan jiwa-_-" kata Kisame dengan memasang muka sweatdrop.

"Apaan sich kamyuu… Eke kan normal cyinn~ aduch kuku kuu belum di lumurin darachh"

Semua nya langsung bergidik ngeri ngeiat tingkah Hidan yang benar-benar udah kerasukan arwah banci K.

"Sekarang tugas kita adalah menawarkan penginapan dan onsen kepada oran disekitar sini dan bla bla bla…" perintah Pein

"Haik!"

Akhirnya semua secara serempak berjalan menyusuri hutan dan pura-pura menawarkan onsen dan penginapan yang ada disekitar sini. Sedangkan Konan menjadi mata-mata

"Kakashi sensei! Liat itu!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk mbak-mbak yang sedang menawarkan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang menawarkan onsen gratis" Naruto asal ngomong ajah-_-

"Oiii mbak..! apakah disini ada onsen gratis?" tanya Naruto

"Oh tentu saja.. kami pemilik nya ^^" jawab Deidara ramah. _Bocah jangan kira gue cewek ya-_- _

"Leader, ini yang saya maksud… dia Uchiha Sasuke" bisik Kisame

_Souka… _

"Ehemm…" Pein memotong pembicaraan Deidara dengan Naruto.

"Ummm boleh saya tanya siapa ajah nama kalian? Baiklah dimulai dari kau" tanya Pein sambil menunjuk Kakashi

"Aku Hatake Kakashi guru pembimbing mereka"

"Haruno Sakura… salam kenal ^^"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi Hokage yang melampaui Hokage terdahulu dan aku akan diakui oleh semua penduduk desa!"

"Hn… Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke"

_Apaaaa?! Ini yang nama nya Sasuke?!_ Semua anggota akatsuki pada kaget kecuali Kisame dan Pein.

_Auraa ini.. ternyata dari bocah uchiha itu… aura yang penuh dengan kebencian dan ingin membunuh _semua pada bergidik ngeri melihat Sasuke

"Souka! Nama mu Sasuke ya? Baiklah Sasuke… sepertinya ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan mu. Seperti nya sudah lama sekali dia ingin bertemu dengan mu" Kisame mulai berbicara

"Ayo ikut dengan kami!" ajak Zetsu hitam dengan suara seram nya

"E-eh?! Enak ajah asal ngajak kami kesana!" bentak Naruto karena tidak terima.

"Sudah ayo… jika kami bohong kalian boleh membunuh kami kok" Zetsu putih asal memutuskan hingga mengatakan begitu sampe yang lain emosi nya naik semua.

_Duh kalo gue ga berubah jadi kek gini.. udah abis lu am ague -_-!_

_ Awas lu zetsu! Selesai ini gue bunuh lu!_

"Memang tempat penginapan nya juga ada disana?" tanya kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Ya tentu saja"

Langsung saja mereka pergi ke tempat Itachi berada

SYUT SYUT SYUT

Tiba-tiba Pein memberi aba-aba berhenti, ya mereka berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat Itachi berada. _Semoga dia tidak meresakan keberadaan kami. _Konan yang sudah mengetahui rencana Pein akhirnya meminta Itachi untuk turuh dari pohon.

"Itachi, bisa kau turun sebentar?" pinta Konan

"Memang ada apa?" Itachi malah bertanya balik dengan ekspresi yang datar

"Tidak ada… Sebenernya sih.." belom sempat Konan melanjutkan ucapan nya langsung saja dipotong oleh Itachi.

"Ya kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang penting mengapa kau meminta ku turun?"

"Sebenarnya ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan mu!"

Saat dia mendengar ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan nya, dia langsung turun.

HUP

"Siapa dia?"

"Pakai ini! Turuti perkataan ku! Ini perintah dari Pein!" kali ini Konan langsung membentak Itachi. Itachi hanya memandang kain tersebut.

"Baiklah kalo memang ini perintah dari Leader"

Konan hanya tersenyum.

"Sasuke tolong pakai ini bisa?" pinta Sasori dengan memasang muka imut-imut gitu. Yang lain hanya bergidik ngeri -_-

"Untuk apa?"

"Cepat pakai ini!" bentak Kisame dan dia langsung memakaikan kain tersebut secara paksa.

"E-eh?" Sasuke kaget saat tiba-tiba Kisame langsung memakaikan kain tersebut. Tapi aneh nya Kakashi, Naruto dan Sakura tidak membantunya sama sekali, sepertinya mereka menyadari sesuatu… Kira-kira apa ya?

"Ayo jalan"

"Nah Itachi ayo jalan" ucap Konan lembut

"Ya"

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Mereka berjalan dengan mata tertutup dan mereka sampai di sebuah tempat ya hanya mereka berdua. Konan yang berjalan dibelakang Itachi kemudia bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan Kisame yang menuntun Sasuke meminta dia untuk memegang tangan seseorang, begitu pun Itachi. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari satu sama lain, tapi hati mereka merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan melihat hal tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, Konan sini sebentar" pinta Kisame,

"Ya ada apa?" tanya Konan, dan Kisame langsung membisikan sesuatu.

"Sip!"

Kisame dan Konan langsung membuka kain penutup yang terpasang pada kepala Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Nah ayo buka mata kalian"

Saat mereka membuka mata, keheningan terjadi… Suara angin yang lembut dan gemersik dedaunan yang hanya menemani susuasana yang terjadi. Itachi yang melihat Sasuke di depan nya hanya terdiam dengan muka datarnya, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia ingin memeluk Sasuke.

"Nah, Sasuke… sekarang Itachi sedang ulang tahun…" ucap Kisame yang memecahkan keheningan.

Sasuke hanya diam dan yang terjadi adalah…

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Nee-san" ucap Sasuke dengan lembut dan senyuman di wajahnya. Seperti halnya saat dia masih kecil…

Itachi yang mendengar ucapan tersebut yang disertai senyuman hangat… rasanya ia ingin memeluk Sasuke. Tiba-tiba air mata nya menetes…

"Nani desu ka Nee-san?" tanya Sasuke lembut

"Oh..iya nee-san.. aku lupa memberikan kado untuk mu.. Gomenasai ya nee-san" lanjut Sasuke

"Sasuke… Arigatou " ucap Itachi sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke, lalu…

Itachi memeluk Sasuke dengan pelukan hangatnya, "Tidak… kau tidak perlu membawa hadiah mu kesini… menurutku… Kau adalah hadiah yang paling indah" tutur nya dengan meneteskan air mata.

"Nee-san" rintih Sasuke… dia mengingat masa lalu nya bersama kakak tercinta nya… Saat dia masih bersama… sampai suatu kejadian yang memisahkan mereka.

"Sasuke… terimakasih sudah datang… aku sangat bersyukur memiliki adik seperti mu… dan terimakasih telah datang kedunia ini…"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Itachi perlahan-lahan menghilang… seperti saat kejadian Kushina memeluk Naruto sebelum dia pergi lagi ke akhirat.

"Ne-neesan… Kau.." Sasuke kaget saat melihat Itachi

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke… Apa pun yang terjadi… Aku menyayangimu.." Itachi mengucapkan kalimat terakhir kalinya dengan air mata berderai dan kemudia dia menghilang sambil tersenyum

"Ne-neesan!" teriak Sasuke yang tanpa ia sadari ternyata ia menitikkan air mata.

"Nee-san…" rintih nya, _Aku menyayangimu juga.. Nee-san…_

Tiba-tiba semuanya juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Itachi, tubuh mereka menghilang perlahan-lahan terkecuali Sasuke.

"Jaaa Sasuke…!" teriak Nruto sebelum ia menghilang, dan yang lain hanya tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Minna…"

Dan kini tinggal Sasuke sendiri yang berada di tempat tersebut, hanya ada suara angin dan gemersik dedaunan yang menemani nya. Sasuke terdiam dalam keheningan..

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya, 'Sasuke! Sasuke!'

_Ugh…_ tiba-tiba Sasuke tersadar, ia mendapati dirinya sudah ada diatas kasur.

"Sasuke! Kau kenapa? Kau menangis?" tanya seseorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna merah dengan menggunakan kacamata.

"Karin?" tanya Sasuke

"Hmm… tidak.. ayo kita harus melanjutkan misi kita.." ucap Sasuke seraya ia menyuruh Karin untuk meninggalkan kamarnya.

_Tadi… itu Cuma mimipi ya.. Nee-san _batin Sasuke dengan memasang wajah sedih. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kenangan bersama kakaknya sampai pertarungan mereka yang merenggut nyawa kakaknya.

"Nee-san…"

-END-


End file.
